


Dinner?

by starhugger



Category: Clockhand Children Universe - Fandom
Genre: First Kisses, Jesse being a nervous wreck like usual, Kinda, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhugger/pseuds/starhugger
Summary: Patrick takes Jesse out for dinner, but he soon notices that something doesn't seem right about him.





	Dinner?

It had been a wonderful evening, dusk just beginning to paint the sky with shades of orange and pink. fall leaves were starting to fall onto the ground that Patrick now walked on, encircling Jesse’s apartment building. His host had lived here for a few months now, so he was sure Jesse was lurking inside doing… whatever new assignment had been given to him.

Hoisting himself up onto the balcony of the room, he slid the window open and hopped inside with a small thud. Immediately, sharp orange eyes were locked onto him, and for a moment, they held a deep malice for whoever had come inside. Then, suddenly, they flickered, recognizing the red eyed entity. Moments later, they seemed to turn softer as he came out of the dark.

His host was very pale, with light brown hair that swooped and got tucked around his ears. Rounded square glasses were pressed to his nose, and he was wearing a grey dress shirt and some jeans. He looked… A bit stressed, if Patrick were honest. But that wasn’t anything new.

“Hello, prince.” Patrick said with a smile. Jesse didn’t respond, instead smiling back lightly as his orange eyes dimmed to a much more gentle tone.

Patrick held out his hand. “Dinner?” He asked, cocking his head. Jesse seemed surprised, lighting up like a firefly, before taking his hand.  
”Sure.” He replied.

Patrick seemed delighted, practically dragging him out of the door and down the street-lit sidewalks. A new Italian place had opened up, and Patrick wanted to show Jesse how beautiful it looked- just like him.

Jesse, however, seemed… oddly quiet- something normal for him, but talking usually cheered him up by now…

Well, dinner would surely help.

Patrick and Jesse were treated to a table, away from the other people and close to the fence, outside. When it was time to order, Patrick got himself pasta and some green beans on the side, while Jesse only got a salad.

Now Patrick _really_ knew something was up. Jesse had always been a light eater, but he did _not_ turn down Italian. Ever. That, coupled with how little he was talking, sounded off more than one alarm in his brain.

Despite this, Patrick managed to keep his cool for the time. Maybe once he got some food in his stomach, he’d feel better.

Most attempts at getting Jesse to participate in conversation was in vain. He didn’t seem vocal tonight. When the food finally came, he seemed to only poke at and sometimes absently chew on one or two spinach leaves, his eyes staring down at the table.

Finally, Patrick broke the silence. “Hey, Jes… Are you okay?”

Jesse, blinked, looking up.

“Yeah.” He said. “I’m fine.”

“Hm…” Patrick mumbled to himself, taking a bite of his pasta. It was great.

“Hows the salad?” Patrick asked, trying to start yet another mindless conversation that could maybe draw a deeper subject out in time, but alas, he only shrugged.

“It’s good.” He mumbled. His eyes still seemed planted to the table, and Patrick soon realized that he was _deep_ in thought. Worry only seemed to grow. Did something happen to him?

Jesse only ate about half of his salad, while Patrick had a small bit left. Finally, in one last ditch effort, Patrick twirled some of his pasta on his fork, and poked Jesses shoulder with his other hand, getting his attention.

Jesse’s orange eyes flickered up, first to Patrick, then to the pasta Patrick now had promptly put near his mouth, trying to get him to eat some. Instead of taking the fork, Jesse just took the bite right from where Patrick was holding it, making the anchor in Patrick’s heart cease just a small bit.

“It’s really good.” Jesse muttered, smiling quietly, but something in his eyes seemed… _troubled_.

As Patrick paid for the bill (Jesse complained about not needing to be babied, but Patrick paid for it all anyways), they stood up, going towards the back exit.

They began to walk under a shaded area near the door, almost completely shrouded in darkness except for a single candle and moonlight streaking in Jesse’s hair and eyes.

Jesse stopped, and turned to Patrick.

Patrick looked back. Jesse was staring right up at him now, gears almost visibly turning in his head.

“Jesse?” Patrick asked. Jesse sighed, looking down for what felt like forever.

“I really shouldn’t be doing this.” Jesse murmured, his eyes narrowing a small bit as he looked left and right briskly, as if making sure nobody was around.

Before Patrick could ask what he meant, there was a small flurry of movement, and their lips were pressed right together, Jesse having pulled him down by the collar of his shirt hastily.

Patrick’s eyes lit up with surprise, shining brighter than the moon as Jesse slowly pulled away after a good five seconds. Patrick was completely starstruck by such a bold move. Jesse had _never_ kissed him first before.

Jesse’s feet nervously shuffled together, as he averted his eyes.

“Um.. Nice dinner with you, Pat.” He said, before briskly turning the other way, walking through the door and off into the street again, towards his house until he was nothing more than a small black blot in the distance. Yet, Patrick certainly caught a brightred blush plastered all over his face.

Patrick gently touched his lips with two fingers, an idiotic grin slowly spreading across his face.

How adorable.


End file.
